The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling, in a commercial nursery in Hawthorne, Fla. The inventor, David Dickerson, a citizen the United States, discovered the new variety as a seedling among several plants of the unpatented varieties, Juniperus virginiana and Juniperus chinensis. The new variety was discovered in April of 2005 by the inventor. After discovery the inventor observed and propagated the variety in the controlled environment of his nursery in Hawthorne, Fla. After approximately 5 years of observation, the inventor noted characteristics of both Juniperus virginiana and Juniperus chinensis in the new variety. For this reason, the inventor believes, to the best of his knowledge, the new variety to be an inter-specific cross between Juniperus virginiana and Juniperus chinensis. This is not a known fact as the new variety is the result of a chance crossing rather than a controlled crossing.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘NEWBOLD’ by vegetative cuttings was performed at the nursery in Hawthorne, Fla. in October of 2005. Vegetative reproduction by cuttings has produced multiple generations, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.